Christmas in July
by Lyra Raine Sparrow
Summary: A lengthy one-shot about about Annie's family tradition.


**A/n: Just a little something that came to me via Plot Bunnies at 4 o'clock in the morning. Pure A-squared fluffieness. Took me a week and a half to write. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, sadly, I don't own anything, but a laptop and tiny little pink flashdrive that follows me everywhere. Oh and a crazed obsession, but hey, with a body like that it's hard not to stare.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas in July<strong>

* * *

><p>Every July, without fail, Annie and her family celebrated Christmas. Yes, it is strange, but it was somewhat of a constant thing and it brought the family closer together.<p>

It started out when Annie was five. Her father was to go on tour in a few weeks and wasn't coming back till next summer. It was the middle June and Annie realized her father wasn't going to be home for Christmas. So one night while staying up late with Danielle, an idea came to her.

Why not celebrate Christmas now? People already celebrated Christmas in July, so why not them too. She told her mother the next morning, who loved the idea. Her mother, though, made a point to say that Santa wasn't gonna come twice in one year.

So they split Christmas up. They would open the presents from immediate family now and Santa's and the rest of the family's presents actually on Christmas.

The decorated the inside of the house exuberantly in homemade Christmas decorations and set up the small fake tree that was meant for the girls' room the first week of July. On July 24, they had to go to bed early. Annie wondered why seen as though Santa wasn't coming.

Her mother told her, "Just because," and sent her to bed with a glass of homemade nonalcoholic eggnog. In the morning, the girls rushed in to the living room in their Christmas pajamas. They each took turns opening presents, one at a time, youngest to oldest.

The next year the same thing happened. Then it just became a tradition then after. Even after they moved out, Annie and Danielle still celebrated their favorite holiday in July, with much protestation from Michael at first.

* * *

><p>The first Monday in July, Annie walked in to work humming Christmas songs. She had helped Dani and the girls put up the decorations the days before and was still in the holiday spirit.<p>

"Annie, you do realize it's July, right?" Auggie asked her. She looked up from the paperwork on her desk to look at her best friend. He was sanding awfully close, a worried look on his face.

"Huh? Yeah, I realize it's July. I might be nursing a broken heart, but I haven't been living under a rock," she said.

"Why are you humming Christmas songs? And is that hot cocoa and peppermint I smell?" he asked sniffing the air.

Annie blushed slightly. "Yeah, it is."

"I hope you know Christmas in July is just a figure of speech," he told her. He had a cocky smirk on his face and Annie resisted the urge to smack him.

"Not for my family, it isn't," Annie replied, matter-of-factly.

Auggie leaned against her desk. "Explain."

"Well, when I was five and my dad was stationed in Kansas, Dad had a six-month tour starting that August. On night in late June, Danni and I stayed up late and played games and talked about girl things and Dad's tour and how he was gonna miss Christmas. Again," Annie said.

"I came up with an idea to have Christmas in July. I didn't realize that it was only a figure of speech. Mom loved the idea, so we decorated the inside of the house and put up the mini-tree that went in our room in the living room. We spent all July listening to Christmas music and doing as many Christmassy things as possible in the middle of had a traditional Christmas dinner and opened presents, of course none of them from Santa."

"Of course," Auggie said.

"The same thing happened the next year and the year after, soon it became a tradition," Annie shrugged.

"Okay, that actually made sense," he said, his unseeing brown eyes focusing on something in the distance.

"Since when don't I make sense?" Annie asked, a useless look of frustration on her face though she was smiling.

"Since the day I met you."

She playfully punched him in the arm. In mock pain, Auggie rubbed his arm and muttered something.

"Oh, hey, Danni wants me to invite someone from work. Of course, I said no. Then she said that if I didn't she'd set me up with Sasha's brother, and in no way am I going to eat 'Christmas Eve' dinner sitting next to Rick. I'm not asking Jai or Conrad because they're both suck ups. So that leaves me with the rest of the DPD. Any ideas?" She tried to keep her voice flat but she couldn't help the smile that slipped in her voice.

Auggie thought deeply for a second. Oh, how he wanted to scream his name. He'd been secretly in love with her for a while now, not that he would admit that aloud to anyone.

"Well, other than yours truly, no one comes to mind," he replied.

"Ah well, thanks for trying," Annie said, unbeknownst to him with a smile on her face.

He frowned slightly. "Yep."

Annie stood with files in her hand. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I'll pick you up, next Thursday at seven. Bring a gift for Danni. Preferably, something that deals with cooking. You know, she has a catering business." She touched his arm lightly and walked away.

He laughed and returned to his desk.

* * *

><p>The following next two weeks, Auggie inquired about what specifically he should get Danni, Michael and the girls. Annie insisted she was just teasing him, that he didn't need to bring a gift at all, but he insisted.<p>

Thursday morning, Auggie heard Annie walking ahead of him and quicken his pace ever so slightly. "Annie Walker," he called.

"Auggie. I'm still amazed at how you do that," she replied, walking back to him and placing her hand on his arm.

"I've told, you emit a warm, fuzzy ora I can sense," he teased. Annie smiled and playfully slapped his arm. "That, and you smell like Christmas cookies."

"Ah, so are you ready for the hectic, yet oddly enjoyable Christmas in July?" Annie inquired.

"Strangely, I am."

She smiled as she led him to his desk. "Good," she replied, kissing his cheek. "Be ready by seven."

"I don't have to wear anything Christmassy, do I?" he wondered.

"No, of course not. I like you too much to put you through my family traditions," Annie said.

"I don't know. Christmas twice a year sounds invigorating."

She laughed and kissed his cheek again before turning to leave.

"You know, that's becoming a daily occurrence. And now twice in one day? I'm starting to think you like me more than you let on," Auggie said in a teasing voice. He could practically feel the confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she wondered.

"You kissed my cheek twice in less than five minutes. Normally, there's twenty-four hours in between them," he said as straight faced as he could muster.

"Huh, maybe I do have thing for you," she responded thoughtfully as she backed out of the tech booth.

That had Auggie's stomach doing little flips.

* * *

><p>The day passed by slowly for both of them, both were looking forward to spending some time together outside their normal hangout spots. By the time seven o'clock rolled around, both were almost ready and dressed for the occasion.<p>

At 7:15, Annie knocked on Auggie's apartment door, seconds later Auggie answered the door. It took everything Annie had not to stare. She'd seen Auggie shirtless before and didn't stare, but with her newly found feelings for her handler, it's hard not to.

"Give me one minute and I'll be ready," he said walking back to his bedroom.

"I thought I told you to be ready by seven." She looked at her watch. "And it's 7:16."

"I was," Auggie said returning to the kitchen area wearing a gray cardigan. "I literally spilt water down the front of me not even thirty seconds before you knocked on the door."

"Do I wanna ask?"

"Probably not," he replied grabbing his keys and cell phone off the counter and putting them in his pocket.

"Whatever, come on Solider Boy," Annie grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door.

"What's with you and the kissing of my cheek and the endearments?" Auggie asked, grabbing the large bag of gifts by the door.

"It's Christmas, don't expect it often," Annie teased.

"You're awfully playful today."

"Wanna find out just how playful I can be?" Annie asked.

"Maybe later tonight. Let's try to make it to your sister's party halfway decent," he said, wagging his eyebrows. Annie realized the double meaning to her statement.

"Auggie!" She swatted his arm as they left the apartment.

"Hey, I just took you up on your offer."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

He shrugged. "Could've fooled me."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Chloe and Katia ran to meet Aunt Annie and 'Uncle' Auggie.<p>

"Girls!" Danielle said sternly. "Don't hound them. They just got here. Now, go help your daddy set the table."

"They're fine Danni. I love kids," Auggie said rubbing Chloe's head before she ran off with her sister to do as their mother said.

Annie scoffed. "This coming from the guy who complained when_ I_ set up the tour of the Smithsonian for said kid's class."

Auggie rolled his eyes. "Yes, but you dragged me into it. I had a right to complain."

"Hey, don't blame me. You wouldn't have had to go if I wasn't sent out of town."

"True," Auggie replied. He turned toward where he last heard Danni's voice. "Danni?"

"Right here, Auggie," Danni said.

He held up the bag of gifts expertly wrapped in Christmas paper. "Here. I wanted to get you guys something on your wacky holiday."

Danni smiled. "Oh, Auggie you shouldn't have."

"That's what Annie said. But I insist. Who am I to ruin a family tradition? I'm nothing, if not modest," Auggie replied. "Besides, the girls already think of me as their uncle."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way…" Danni said. She winked at Annie and mouthed 'He's a keeper.'

Annie sighed. 'We're just friends,' she mouthed back. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Thank-you, Auggie," Danielle said taking the bag from him. "Annie, can I speak to you for a moment? Alone?"

"Um, yeah, Auggie will you be okay? I think Michael and everyone else is in the living room," Annie wondered.

"I'll be fine. Unless Danielle's moved furniture around," he replied, making his way to the living room.

"No, I haven't moved anything around. The only thing new is the Christmas tree in the far corner," Danielle called. Auggie nodded.

"What do you need?" Annie asked her older sister after said sister dragged her into the kitchen.

"Tell me again why you aren't seeing Auggie. You've brought him to a few of our family dinners, and he's helped you babysit the girls a few times. Not to mention, he's cute and I think he really likes you," Danielle said as she took a pan of lasagna out of the oven.

"He's just a friend. My best friend actually, I don't want to ruin our friendship," Annie responded, handing over the fresh mozzarella cheese.

"So you like him." It wasn't a question and Annie knew that.

"Okay so I might have a little crush."

"A little crush? More like smitten. I see how you look at him," Danielle accused.

"It doesn't matter because I know he doesn't think of me like that."

Danni rolled her eyes as she put the garlic bread in the oven. "I swear, it's almost as if you were the blind one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't honestly tell me that you haven't noticed the way he looks at you," she said turning back to the younger blonde.

"It's not like that, sister dearest," Annie replied as she walked from the kitchen and into the living room to find Auggie.

Danni shook her head. She couldn't believe her sister could speak multiple languages and, yet, she still couldn't understand the clues Auggie was constantly handing her about his feelings. Maybe instead of talking to her sister about their relationship she should talk to Auggie himself…

* * *

><p>After dinner and dessert, most of the guests went home. The only one left was Auggie. He was sitting on the love seat with Annie, listening to Chloe and Katia tell stories about past Christmases in July. Danielle smiled at the perfectness of the couple. They were so cute together.<p>

That's when she made her move.

Earlier in the night, Danni noticed how Annie made sure her and Auggie stayed clear of the doorway with the plastic mistletoe over it. So while they were distracted by her daughters, Danni slipped out of the living room and pulled the mistletoe down and snuck behind the love seat and dangled it over the co-workers.

She cleared her throat. "Oh, Annie," she sang.

"Yes, Danni?" Annie asked, looking up. When she saw what her sister held in her hand, she immediately became angry. "Seriously?"

Auggie felt more than heard the anger that abruptly filled Annie. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Danni decided to meddle tonight after all," Annie said as she tried to snatch the mistletoe, but Danielle kept it just out of her reach. "She's dangling plastic mistletoe over us."

"Come on Annie, just one kiss," Danielle teased.

"No," Annie sneered.

"It's a tradition after all," Michael pitched.

"No. Danielle give me the mistletoe!"

"Not until you two kiss. Come on it's a tradition!" Danielle wined.

Annie huffed in defeat and crossed her arms. Auggie tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh, and Annie elbowed him in his stomach.

"Fine, I give up. Dangle it all you want, but I'm not kissing Auggie," Annie said, a finality to her voice.

"Hey Annie?" Auggie asked a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" Annie said, turning to glare.

Hearing her turn her head towards him, he reached up and placed a hand on either side of her face and brushed his thumb on the corner of her mouth. So quickly that she didn't have a chance to pull away, she found his lips on hers. Softly at first, nothing but a pressing of lips to lips, but after she recovered, she kissed him back.

Danielle smiled in triumph. Michael laughed. And Chloe and Katia both yelled "EWWWW!" and covered their eyes.

This kiss only lasted a few seconds, and Auggie pulled away first.

"Here you go," Danni said, dropping the plastic plant on her sister's head. "That's all I wanted."

Annie was still too shocked to say anything, and Auggie chuckled at her sudden silence. "You okay?" he asked, dropping his hands.

"Hmmmm?" Annie asked. "I'm fine."

"You seem a bit quiet," Auggie said his voice full of masculine pride.

Annie shook her head and pushed Auggie away. "You could have warned me."

"I thought I did."

She got up off the couch and pulled Auggie to his feet. "I'm taking Auggie home," she announced her voice still a little mad, but definitely less irritated than before.

"Bye Dani!" Auggie called as Annie pulled him out of the house.

"Bye Auggie!" the Brooks family called.

* * *

><p>The car ride back to Auggie's apartment was too quiet for Annie, but instead of saying anything she turned the radio on. The last time she listened to it, her and Dani were on a shopping spree, and Dani had it tuned to a country station.<p>

And the current song playing didn't help the mood any. Giving up on trying to change the awkwardness, she found herself singing along to Lady Antebellum's _Just A Kiss. _Auggie chuckled beside her.

"Zip it," she said. "I'm still upset."

"What? About the kiss? You're the one who started the Christmas in July thing, I just abided a tradition," he said a smirk playing at his lips. "Like Lady A said; it's just a kiss."

At that moment Annie pulled in front of his apartment. "Yeah, goodnight," Annie told him as she stopped the car.

Hearing the aggravated tone in her voice, Auggie sighed. "Look Annie, if I upset set you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. You're my best friend and I don't want anything to ruin that," he half-lied. He was sorry for upsetting her. He did consider her his best friend and he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

But he loved her. And now he saw that she didn't feel the same way. He was just her best friend, and he'd have to deal with that.

They sat in a semi-silence; the radio played Toby Keith's _You Shouldn't Kiss Me like This_. They both silently cursed the radio for playing that song.

_They're all watching us now  
>They think we're falling in love<br>They'd never believe we're just friends  
>When you kiss me like this<br>I think you mean it like that  
>If you do, baby, kiss me again<em>

"Kiss me again," Annie sang along quietly.

"Goodnight, Annie," Auggie said as he open the door to get out.

"Wait, Auggie!" Annie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Kiss me again," she said again.

"What?" he repeated.

"Kiss me again," Annie said slowly.

Auggie didn't need to be told again. He cupped her face with one hand and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. He leaned closer and Annie met him halfway. He kissed her softly, unsure what Annie was thinking. But when Annie kissed him back, a bit forcefully, he kissed her more passionately.

When the need for air became too great, Annie pulled away and touched her forehead to his.

"So where do we go from her?" Annie asked.

"Well, I'm going to bed and I suggest you do the same. You have Christmas presents to open in the morning," Auggie replied a humorous look in his unseeing brown eyes.

"I meant about us."

"I know. I guess we just take it one day at a time," he whispered.

Annie nodded. "I guess so."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stepped out of the car. "Goodnight, Annie."

"Goodnight, Auggie," she replied as he shut the door.

She waited until he was safely inside his apartment building before pulling away from the curb. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the song that was currently playing. She turned it up and made her way home as she sang along.

"Whoa-oh whoa-oh, stuck like glue. You and me baby, we're stuck like glue."

* * *

><p><strong>An 2: So this is and product of listing nonstop to Sugarland and finally changing from one YouTube playlist to another. It was hilarious. I was actually trying to go to sleep and I have to have music or some kind of noise to fall asleep. So I played some Sugarland. Then after an hour I got sick of it and changed the playlist, hit shuffle and these three songs came on consecutively, along with Thompson Square's **_**Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not**_**, which is what got me in the mood to write the last two scenes.**

**In conclusion, any idea thought of at 4 am is insane.**

**Hit the review button and feed the muse and plot bunnies. They're hungry.**


End file.
